Mark XXII - Hotrod
The Mark 22 (XXII), also known as the "Hot Rod", is a War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name the "Hotrod", because of its flame like custom design on its arms and legs plates, which is where its name is derived from, because of its appearance that resembles that of a "Hotrod". It was made to have the same defense as the first war machine suit, but with 1/3 of the weight. Armor Design This suit was a non-weaponized prototype of the War Machine Mark II armor. It featured dark plating on the torso and helmet, but sported crimson and orange flames on the appendages. Armor Capabilities Versatility Succeeding its predecessor in a lot of aspects, the armor has very high versatility. Lighter in weight than the Original War Machine Armor, the Mark 22 can do various abilities that the previous armor could not. Able to dodge objects, fly faster and move swifter; its versatility is its only special capability, while the rest of its features use the same design and technology from the new advanced suits of the Iron Legion. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 22 has Thrusters equipped to its back. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 22 has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 22 has a horizontal rectangular shaped Unibeam, with a bright whitish blue glowing light from the Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II core it is powered from. History Before Iron Man 3 Iron Man 3 The Mark 22 was activated by JARVIS in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig, together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 22 followed flew beside the other armors as they slowly surrounded the area. While waiting for Tony's orders, the Mark 22 can be seen hovering in the background with the other armors, as the Extremis Soldiers stand surprised with the arrival of Iron Legion. After, Tony orders JARVIS to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", which JARVIS replies to with "Yes sir!", which echoes out through all of the suits, including the Mark 22. The armor then starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers in the rig, and fights them off with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. In the midst of the battle, it can be briefly see blasting and fighting soldiers on the backgroune. The armor is later controlled by JARVIS to aid Tony in his rescue for Pepper. The suit flew up to the platform of Tony's location, and just as Tony was about to jump into the suit, an Extremis Soldier vaulted a yellow metal pole from one of the oil rig's rails, straight through it. Thus destroying it as it was nailed on one of the base stands of the oil rig, while many parts of the suit broke off. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 22 is a playable armor that was released on the second update of the game. It is the second strongest armor categorized under the Frost Charge special power, with the first being the Mark 33. * Score Multiplier: x5.0 * Special Power: Frost Charge * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XXII: WAR MACHINE ARMOR PRELIMINARY REDESIGN, BUILT FOR SPEED AND AGILILITY. FEATURING THE LATEST THRUSTER DESIGN, WITH THE SAME PROTECTION, BUT AT 1/3 THE WEIGHT. Notes * The Mark 22 was the twenty-second suit built by Tony Stark, and the fifteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 22 is the first and only armor among all of Tony's 42 armors to be a prototype of the War Machine Armor. * It is believed that this suit was made for Tony's close friend James 'Rhodey' Rhodes as a prototype for his new War Machine Armor, but after the completion of the War Machine Armor Mark II, it became one of his suits instead. ** Tony claims that all the suits are designed for him yet the Mark 22 was originally designed for Rhodey. Gallery Iron Man 3 Photo(44).jpg|The Mark 22, also known as the "Hotrod", a War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit. File:Photo(98).JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXII_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark 22 in Iron Man 3 JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Photo(624).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The '''Mark 22 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 22 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 22 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 22 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Destroyed Armors